se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Manmohan Singh/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Horst Köhler - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Federal Republic of Germany, Dr. Horst Kohler, in New Delhi on February 02, 2010. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Christian Wulff - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of Germany, Mr. Christian Wulff, in Berlin, Germany on December 11, 2010. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Joachim Gauck - Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Gauck with Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh before their bilateral meeting in New Delhi. Dpa Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Minister of Foreign Affairs, Dr. Frank Walter Steinmeier calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh at Berlin, Germany on April 24, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Gerhard Schröder - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Federal Chancellor of the Federal Republic of Germany Mr. Gerhard Schroder meeting with the Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on October 07, 2004. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Angela Merkel - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| Prime Minister Manmohan Singh and German Chancellor Angela Merkel before leading the Indo-German intergovernmental consultations on Thursday in Berlin. Photo: John MacDougall/ AFP Francia * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac will arrive in New Delhi from Bangkok on February 19 on a three-day State visit. Rediff.com Dr. Manmohan Singh - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh with the President of France, Mr. Nicolas Sarkozy during the signing ceremony at Elysee Palace in Paris, France on September 30, 2008. P D Photo by A MAitra François Hollande - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Le taux de croissance de l'Inde fait "rêver" François Hollande. Crédit photo © Reuters Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh speaks with Dutch Queen Beatrix during their meeting in New Delhi. (Reuters/B Mathur) Manmohan Singh - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch Queen Beatrix (2nd L), Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh (2nd R), Crown Prince Willem Alexander (L) of Orange and Princess Maxima pose before their meeting in New Delhi. (Reuters/B Mathur) Jan Peter Balkenende - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister of Netherlands, Dr. Jan Peter Balkenende shaking hands with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on January 20, 2006. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Europa del Sur España * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Juan Carlos I.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the King of Spain, His Majesty Juan Carlos I, in New Delhi on October 26, 2012. Photo: Government of India Felipe VI - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Crown Prince Felipe of Asturias meeting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on November 11, 2009. Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| The Prime Minister of Spain, Mr. Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on July 03, 2006. Photo: Government of India Italia * Ver Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The President of Italy, Mr. Carlo Azeglio Ciampi shaking hands with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh in New Delhi on February 14, 2005. Manmohan Singh - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| The Deputy Prime Minister and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Italy, Mr. Massimo D’Alema calling on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on October 10, 2007. Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Dr. Manmohan Singh - Romano Prodi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh and the Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Romano Prodi at the joint press interaction, in New Delhi on February 15, 2007. Photo Government of India Dr. Manmohan Singh - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| The Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Silvio Berlusconi meeting with the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh on the sideline of the 7th ASEM summit in Beijing, China. PhotoDivision Manmohan Singh - Mario Monti.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of Italy, Mr. Mario Monti, on the sidelines of the Nuclear Security Summit, in Seoul on March 26, 2012. Photo: Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Manmohan Singh - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting President Tarja Halonen of Finland, in New Delhi on February 01, 2012. Contents managed by Prime Minister’s Office Manmohan Singh - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| The Prime Minister of Finland, Mr. Matti Vanhanen calls on the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh, in New Delhi on March 13, 2006. Photo: Prime Minister’s Office Reino Unido * Ver Dr. Manmohan Singh - Isabel II.jpg| To honour Queen Elizabeth II, India decides not to celebrate Independence Day this year. NTMN Dr. Manmohan Singh - Tony Blair.jpg| The Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. Tony Blair escorting the Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh to joint press conference at 10, Downing Street in London on October 10, 2006. Government of India Gordon Brown - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Gordon Brown flew to Pakistan after meeting Indian Prime Minister Manmohan Singh, pictured AP David Cameron - Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the Prime Minister of United Kingdom, Mr. David Cameron, in New Delhi on February 19, 2013.Photo: PIB Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Manmohan Singh.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev held talks with Prime Minister of India Manmohan Singh. Photo: Kremlin Dr. Manmohan Singh - Vladímir Putin.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting the President of the Russian Federation, Mr. Vladimir Putin, in New Delhi on December 24, 2012. Photo: Government of India Ucrania * Ver Manmohan Singh - Víktor Yanukóvich.jpg| Prime Minister Singh and President Yanukovych hold talks AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Manmohan Singh